


it burns

by streetcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Implied Violence, sounds dramatic but green is the definition of dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcat/pseuds/streetcat
Summary: Green loses his title, and his feelings explode.
Kudos: 5





	it burns

Rhydon falls, and despite how perfect every inch of his team is, Green can’t find it in himself to surprised.

He knew he was going to lose the moment Red pushed open those doors. The expression on his face, the determined scowl Green’s seen every time they’ve battled since their first in Gramps’s lab, told Green his time as Champion was up. 

It was never really his to begin with, they both knew. Green hadn’t ever beaten Red, and honestly, he couldn’t even picture what that would be like. Would he actually feel satisfaction in seeing Red’s final pokemon fall? Red has never looked pleased about it. Why would Green? Especially now— now that Green’s lost their final rematch, now that Gramps has finally arrived even though Green let him know two full hours ago he’d won, taken the throne, now that he’s stripped of his title and all his hard work and everything he’s _ever_ dreamed of—.

He seethes. It’s a white hot disappointment eating at him from his very core, digging roots and sprouting vines, chomping and chomping at him until he’s in front of the League building, tears burning his cheeks and blurring his vision.

Red followed, apparently, or else it wouldn’t make sense why Kanto’s newest Champion was sprawled on the stone beneath him, shielding his nose from Green’s view. Green draws his fist back like it’s a foreign object. He hadn’t thought a moment like that would have been a blink-and-ya-miss-it deal, and yet. His eyes slide from his hand and meet Red’s dazed form, shock turning into that same white hot burn from before, and he’s on fire, ready to consume Red in his flames.

“Why couldn’t you just let me have this _one_ thing?” 

He hadn’t intended for those to be the words he left Red with, but they were. A little slice into his interior, showing the rotting, unwanted, festering guts to the boy that obviously doesn’t care.

Green doesn’t deserve that care though, not anymore, so he doesn’t blink twice as he turns away and releases Pidgeot, leaving behind everything that could have been as he takes to the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> :’)


End file.
